


"Why did we have to have kids?"

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [13]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2018, Established Relationship, M/M, POV Outsider, Tour Fic, interactive introverts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 03:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Cornelia is recording on her phone, hoping she’ll never forget this sight. It’s so beautiful, more beautiful than she can say. So expansive, so lush— so peaceful… peaceful…A ficlet about peacefulness and laughter.





	"Why did we have to have kids?"

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "Why did we have to have kids?"

Australia has been just the sort of ethereal, entrancing holiday in the middle of a work trip that Cornelia dreams of. She loves seeing every corner of this good green Earth she can, and not to mention the delight that comes at no longer being a hemisphere away from Martyn while he was with Dan and Phil on the American leg of their tour. She much prefers him to be close as he is now, as they’re sat beside each other in a compartment as the cable car makes its way through the rainforest. 

She’s recording the ascent on her phone, hoping she’ll never forget this sight. It’s so beautiful, more beautiful than she can say. So expansive, so lush— so peaceful… peaceful… 

“Oh, birds!” she hears Martyn call, interrupting whatever Phil was saying about koalas and refunds. 

That starts a chain of cacophonous mess from the three of them. 

“Birds!” Phil cheers. “Hello!”

While Dan takes a more sardonic approach with, “Oh my god, get the fuck away from us.” 

Until somehow they’ve all fallen into screeching and imitating machine gun sounds. 

“Dead, everywhere,” Phil says. 

“It’s a swooping attack!” Martyn laughs. 

Dan finishes the image with, “Blood and skeletons.” 

They’re so pleased with themselves. Cornelia lowers her phone. Maybe peacefulness is overrated. 

Dan and Phil have already begun riffing and giggling about something else. “Why did we have to have kids?” she teases Martyn as she pulls his arm around her shoulder. “That was going to be a lovely instastory until your little performance there.” 

She’s smiling though. She knows it’ll still be lovely. 

Her boys, her loud silly boys, laughing through a well-earned holiday during the final leg of their tour. A family she’s so grateful to be a part of, even if it means a contemplative moment of nature at work becomes a pantomimed bloodbath.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/186962176224/why-did-we-have-to-have-kids) !


End file.
